By Your Side
by Lady Tazz
Summary: What if Alice doesn't see Bella jump off the cliff? Bella is given the chance to explore her feelings for Jake and begins to see him in a different light. A simple kiss changes everything and passion ignites. But trouble isn't far behind. Can Jake and the pack defeat this evil that threatens Bella before it's too late?
1. Chapter One

I don't own anything Twilight related!

This Story will post on Monday and Thursday!

A big thanks to my beta Elodie Whitlock!

The italics portion of New beginnings is from New Moon chapter 16 – Paris.

 _Why I named this story By Your Side…_

 _You think I'd leave your side baby_

 _You know me better than that_

 _You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees_

 _I wouldn't do that_

 _I'll tell you you're right when you want, I_

 _And if only you could see into me_

 _Oh when you're cold, I'll be there_

 _Hold you tight, to me_

 _When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in_

 _I will show you, you're so much better than you know_

 _When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again_

 _I will find you, darling and I will bring you home_

 _And if you want to cry_

 _I am here to dry your eyes_

 _And in no time, you'll be fine_

 _By Your Side by Sade_

 **Chapter One**

 **New Beginnings**

 _Jacob stopped the truck in front of my dark house, cutting the engine so it was suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts now._

 _He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again…_

 _Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all._

 _Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair._

 _If I turned my face to the side–if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight._

 _But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought of turning my head._

 _And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

 _"Be happy," he told me._

I turned my head and placed a shaky kiss on Jake's shoulder. He pulled me closer and I look up into his brown eyes and smiled. I knew what was going to happen next and I wanted to _try_...try to be happy. Jake was my sun; I felt warm and safe in his presence. Everything was easy with him. He allowed me to be just me; I didn't have to pretend with him.

"Bella," he whispered as his warm, soft lips touched mine. This kiss was so different than what I was used to. _His_ lips were so cold and hard, but our lips formed perfectly around each other's. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and the butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive. I wrapped my arm around his neck and opened my mouth slightly allowing his tongue entrance.

My head spun and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest as our tongues slid against each other's. I had never been kissed this way before and it was stirring up so many different feelings within my body.

Jake slowly pulled away, which caused my already fractured heart to sink. _Did he regret kissing me? Am I too broken for him?_

"We should get you inside and warmed up. You're still in your wet clothes and I don't want you to get sick," he said as he smiled at me.

"Jake," I muttered and took a deep breath.

"Shhh, we don't have to talk about this now. We need to get you inside," he stated as he jumped out of the truck and opened the passenger door and helped me out. He was right, I was wet and cold.

He helped me upstairs to my room, where he found me a t-shirt and sweats.

"I'm going to start you a hot bath and then I'll make you some tea. Come down when you're done," he said in a loving tone. I watched as he walked out of my room, a few moments later I heard him in the bathroom.

I made my way down the small hall to the bathroom. I stripped my wet clothes off and eased my way into the tub. My mind was in overdrive. Victoria was still after me, I jumped off a cliff and nearly drowned, Jake saved me, and then _the kiss_ with Jake was amazing. I knew I loved Jake, but I now knew that it's more than friendship love. What I felt kissing him proved that. _Was I ready to let go of the past and move on?_ I knew that Jake loved me completely, even as broken as I was. He made me smile and was always by my side. Could I return his love? Be who and what he deserved?

The water started to cool down, so I got out, dressed, and went down the stairs. I found Jake watching TV and there was a hot cup of tea and sandwich waiting for me.

I sat down next to him and he handed me a blanket.

"I made you a sandwich too. I didn't know when you last ate something," he said as he smiled at me. The butterflies in my stomach were back.

"Thank you... for everything," I said.

"I'll let you eat; I want to go out back and phase to see if anyone found the redheaded bloodsucker's scent."

I nodded as panic started to flow through my body.

"I'll be right back...and Bella, I won't let anything happen to you."

He was up and out the door quickly. I drank my tea and ate my sandwich. I was definitely hungry. I guess jumping off a cliff and being hunted by a vampire can work up an appetite.

Jake returned about ten minutes later with a defeated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Her scent is nowhere to be found. We _will_ find her and destroy her. I promise you that," he said as he sat down next to me and pulled me toward him.

His body was so warm and soft, I melted into his side. I relaxed in his protective arms and watched some stupid show on TV.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"Anything," I replied. I would answer anything he asked. He saved my life in more ways than one.

"Are you really okay? You didn't want to, you know... end things by jumping did you?" he sputtered.

"No! God no! I was stupid, I just wanted a rush. I wasn't thinking, I should have waited for you."

"Okay, I just couldn't bear it if I lost you," he whispered

"Jake," I said as I sat up and looked at him. Our eyes met, and I could see the love he had for me in them. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. We were soon lost in the kiss as our tongues tangled. His hand started to roam down towards my chest. I stiffened and he pulled away.

"Bella, what is going on? Please don't play with me. What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I'm not playing any games. I realized today that my feelings for you run deeper than friendship.

Jake, I want to try. I want to _really_ try. I just need to take things slow, can you do that?"

"You want to _try_? Really?"

I nodded.

"Slow is good. I can do slow," he responded as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "I have to go, but don't worry, one of us will be protecting you at all times 'til we find her. And I'm sure Charlie will be home soon. I don't want to find out how he would react to finding me making out with his daughter." He let out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. So, are you officially my girlfriend now?" It was obvious how proud he was to finally be able to ask that particular question.

I laughed. "Yes, if that's what you want to call me."

"Will you be going to Harry's memorial service with Charlie tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want to be there for him, Billy, you, and everyone else for that matter."

We both got up and I walked him to the door. "Do you need me to drive you back?"

"No, I'll phase and run. Paul is outside and he won't leave you alone."

He pulled me and kissed me passionately, my body started to stir as I pressed myself harder up against him.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he took off into the night.

I made my way to my room and crawled into bed. Knowing that Paul was outside made me feel safe. My last thoughts before drifting off were of Jake and how my body responded to him. It was nice to know he wanted me _too_ in that way. I did want to take things slow, but not _too_ slow.


	2. Chapter Two

~Author Notes~

I don't own anything Twilight.

Banner by Christag Banners

Thanks to my awesome beta lady Elodie Whitlock!

This story will update on Monday and Thursday.

A teaser for the next chapter will post Friday on my blog! You can find the link on my profile!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Day at the Beach**

The week flew by, Jake and I spent every moment we could together. It was becoming increasingly harder to stop ourselves from going further than light touching during our heavy make out sessions. I was ready for more, but _how_ much more? My feelings for Jake kept growing. I guessed that they were there all along. I just didn't want to move on and admit that I was falling in love with my best friend.

I hadn't really told Charlie about the change in my relationship status with Jake; however, Jake told Billy who quickly phoned Charlie. I swear all those two did was gossip. I think they had already secretly planned our wedding and have discussed how many kids we were going to have.

Charlie told me that he was thrilled and already thought of Jake as family. He also told me that I was an adult and he was hoping I would act like one and be _safe._ I wanted to die. He said that he wanted to know nothing past the fact that I was happy. I was completely relieved with that.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. I sat on the beach and watched the boys play football when Emily came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked as she nudged her shoulder into mine.

"Hi Emily, nothing really, just watching them make fools of themselves."

We both laughed. "How are things with you and Jake? I have to say, I've never seen him this happy," she stated.

"They're great. He's great. It's just so easy to be with him. It's uncomplicated, you know," I said as I bit my lower lip.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you, but you're no longer the vampire girl; you're a wolf girl now. You're family and we will protect you."

"I know, I just feel bad that I brought Victoria here. She wants to kill me because of Edward, a mate for a mate. I'm not and never was Edward's mate. I hate this! Someone is going to end up hurt or killed because of me," I said as I pointed towards the boys.

"They're strong and killing vampires is in their blood. Let's go back to the house and get some snacks ready for these boys and talk some more. I think you could use some girl talk," she said, laughing, as she stood up.

"Sounds good. It still amazes me how much they can eat. And yes, I could use someone to talk too," I giggled.

Emily and I quickly made snacks for the boys as we talked about what was going on between Jake and me. I was honest with her about wanting to take things to the next level with Jake. She advised me to go on the pill, as wolves don't have pockets for condoms and you never know when the time will arise. I blushed, of course, and explained that I was already on the pill. I told her it was Renee's idea, and that she took me to the doctor's before I moved here. Her reasoning was _better safe than sorry._

I also confided in her that I was terrified that Jake would imprint and leave me, and that I knew I wouldn't survive it. She told me that not all wolves imprint and I had nothing to worry about, that the way Jake looked at me was the way Sam looked at her, imprint or no imprint. Their sun rises and sets on us, and it's our duty as wolf girls to support them and be by their side. She hugged me and assured me that everything would be okay.

The front door to Emily's house flew open and in rushed the boys with Kimberly behind them. Jake grabbed me and pulled me in to his very sweaty arms and kissed me, causing hoots and cat calls from the pack. Of course I blushed, causing them to tease me even more.

I looked around the room as the boys ate, smiling at the knowledge that my heart was beginning to heal. Jake made me happy, and I could see a future with him. I no longer felt abandoned by a vampire family that I once longed to be a part of. I finally accepted that they were gone, and I gladly opened my life and my heart to my new family; an amazing pack of wolves and their wolf girls.

After eating, we hung out at Sam and Emily's for a bit before heading back out to the beach. The boys were going to make a fire and drink some beer. Apparently, on the res, no one cared about underage drinking.

The boys quickly got the fire going. Jake grabbed a blanket and walked over to where I was sitting on a log smiling.

"Hey," he said before he kissed me. "I've missed you today. I've had to share you with everyone."

"I missed you too," I giggled.

"Want to take a walk with me? I know this spot on the beach where we can be alone," he asked suggestively.

"Sure, lead the way," I replied with butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait to be alone with him.

He extended his hand and I gladly took it. As we walked away I could hear the snickers of the pack. There was no privacy, as soon as Jake phased they would see everything we did physically. This really bothered me. I wanted my relationship with Jake to go to the next level, but it freaked me out to know that they see everything. I guess I needed to get over it. Maybe I would talk to Emily and Kim about how they handle it.

"You're awful quiet," Jake stated.

"Just enjoying the beautiful view."

"There's no need to flatter me, I'm a sure thing," he joked.

"I meant the sunset," I countered. Maybe I should just ask him so I can stop freaking out over it and relax. "I do have a question for you."

"Shoot."

I stopped walking and pulled at our joined hands for him to stop and look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"How much can you see about the other's _personal time_ when you're a wolf?" I asked nervously as I bit my bottom lip.

He laughed.

"Jake this isn't funny," I snipped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you. If you're wondering whether they will see us when things get hot and heavy? The answer is only if I'm thinking about it, and it would only be in quick flashes. When in wolf form I'm mainly thinking of the job that needed to be done," he said in a soothing reassuring voice.

"So, they will only see flashes, that's it?"

"Yes, please don't let it bother you. We like to tease each other, but we try and give each other the privacy that's needed."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

He pulled me into a warm embrace and pressed his lips against mine for a quick searing kiss.

"Come on, the spot I wanted to show you is right over there." He pointed to a spot down the beach.

As we got closer, all I could see was a bunch of fallen trees, but then I saw what he was talking about. The trees seem to have fallen into a half secluded shelter around a patch of the beach. It was beautiful with the sun setting.

"It's beautiful."

"I found this when I was patrolling. It gives us privacy but it's still on the beach," he said as he laid the blanket down.

We both sat down, and within a second his lips were on mine. I sighed as his tongue sought out mine and he slowly lowered me onto the blanket.

"God, Bella, you drive me crazy with need," Jake moaned as he kissed my neck and his hand started to roam down my body. He stopped at the hem of my shirt. "Can I touch you?" he asked as his slid his hot hand under my shirt and placed it on my stomach.

"Yes," I moaned.

He ran his hand up my stomach and towards my chest. I let out a whimper as he lightly touched my breast over my bra.

"You're perfect," he groaned as he palmed me. "I want more," he said as he looked into my eyes asking permission.

I nodded and lifted my back up so he could unclasp my bra. He pushed my shirt and bra up. The butterflies in my stomach were in overdrive, I wanted to take things further but I was also scared. I watched as Jake stared at my chest, then he dipped his head down and took my right breast in his mouth as he palmed the left one. My body trembled in pleasure as he sucked on my nipple.

"Jake," I moaned as he took the left one in his mouth and he palmed the right one.

I reached down between us and started to rub him over his cutoff shorts. I was shocked to feel how hard he was.

"Please, tell me you're ready to take this further," he groaned as his hand was on the button of my shorts.

God, I wanted him to touch me, and I had been dreaming about touching him, seeing him.

"Yes," I all but cried as I unfastened his shorts and found him bare underneath. I pushed them down and was in awe at how big and hard he was. I placed my shaking hand around his shaft and started to stroke him slowly.

"Fuck, feels so good," he grunted as he quickly unfastened my shorts. "Spread your legs for me."

I did as he asked as I continued to stroke him a little faster. He pulled down my short and panties and I screamed out in pleasure as his fingers slid into me and hit my sensitive spot.

"Jake."

"You feel amazing, so warm and wet."

My eyes rolled back into my head at the feeling of having his fingers in me. If this felt so amazing, I was sure that actual sex would kill me, that's if he ever fit inside of me.

Together we found a rhythm as our hands slowly brought each other towards release.

"God, that was… well, just wow," he said as he collapsed beside me cleaning himself up with the edge of the blanket. After he cleaned himself up he pulled up and fastened his shorts.

"I know," I replied panting. "That felt incredible," I said as I redressed myself.

We just laid there looking up at the stars. Jake pulled me toward him.

"I love you, Bella Swan. Imprint or not, you're it for me," he whispered before he kissed me deeply.

"I love you too, Jacob Black," I said against his lips.

The imprinting thing scared me, but Emily and Sam kept telling me it would be okay. That the way that Jake looked at me, there could truly never be another. I just hoped and prayed that they were right. I love Jake the man, and Jake the wolf.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own anything Twilight.

Banner by Christag Banners

Thanks to my awesome beta lady Elodie Whitlock!

This story will update on Monday and Thursday.

A teaser for the next and final chapter will post Tuesday on my blog! You can find the link on my profile! Enjoy!

 **~Chapter Three~**

 **Finally Alone**

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Jake and the pack encountered Victoria twice. He told me they figured out her escape pattern and they were ready for her the next time she showed up. Jake also let me know that she had two other vampires with her. He held me and assured me that they would end her, and that I would never be left alone. I hated relying on them, but since there was a vampire threat on the res a few more phased, so the pack was growing.

I tried to keep my mind off my impending death. I did have faith in the pack, but I never stopped worrying that she would somehow get by them. If she only knew that killing me would be for nothing. It's not a mate for a mate, since I'm not and was never Edward's mate. In fact, I was just the 'family's' pet. I tried not to think of _them or him._ As much as I loved Jake a part of my heart would always be broken. I think that's true for everyone when it comes to their first love, or maybe Edward was just an infatuation. I know I didn't feel for him what I do for Jake, and I always felt inadequate when I with him. Jake may be a supernatural creature, but he treats me as an equal and he isn't afraid to touch me.

I smiled as I thought about how our physical relationship had become pretty intense over the past few weeks. I wanted, no needed, to take things to the next level. I was more than ready and I knew Jake was also. We've explored each other orally already. I had no idea that giving Jake a blow job would turn me on so much. When Jake wanted to go down on me, I told him no at first, but he finally convinced me last weekend. He told me to just relax and trust him. I couldn't believe the pleasure he brought me with his tongue alone. God, I was so ready to finally make love to him. This weekend Billy and Charlie were going fishing so Jake and I would be alone all day Saturday.

My life was pretty much the same routine every day. I would wake up, invite whatever wolf was outside protecting me in to have breakfast with me, and then go to school. After school, Jake and I did our homework together at my house or his. Both Billy and Charlie were happy that we growing closer. Charlie did catch Jake and I in a heated make out session in Jake's garage and freaked out, but luckily Billy calmed him down and told him to relax. As much as Charlie was happy for us, he just didn't want to see his daughter being 'molested' by her boyfriend as he put it. From then on I made sure to keep things PG around Charlie.

I woke up Saturday morning to find the sun shining. This was a rare occurrence in Forks. I quickly showered, dressed, and grabbed a pop tart on my way out the door. I couldn't wait to get to the res and be with Jake. When I arrived he was waiting for me on the porch wearing nothing besides his cut off shorts. A wave of fire prickled inside my body, I knew for a fact that he had nothing on under those shorts. Before I turned my truck off, Jake had opened my door and his lips were on mine.

"I missed you," he whispered against my lips.

"I missed you, too."

"I can't believe we have all day together. What should we do first?" he asked as he lifted me from the truck and placed me on my feet.

I could only think of one thing I wanted to do. I desperately wanted to tear his shorts off. The thoughts I was having caused my body to ache for him.

"Bella, you're killing me here. I can smell how aroused you are," he said as he lips sought mine.

"Sorry, I can't help it," I moaned around his lips.

"Let's go inside so we don't give everyone a show."

I nodded as I pulled away from him. We walked inside and as soon as he closed the door he had me pinned up against it.

"Jake!"

He kissed with urgency as his hands roamed under my shirt and over my bra, massaging my breasts.

"Bedroom," he groaned as he pulled away from the kiss.

As we walked towards his small room I thought my heart would beat of my chest. I wanted this, my body was already on fire, but a small part of me was scared that it would hurt. After all Jake was huge and I really couldn't believe that he would actually fit in me. Once in his room, he wrapped me in his arms and gazed into my eyes.

"We don't have to this."

"I want to," I replied in a whisper.

"If at any time you want to stop just tell me."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his warm lips on mine. Our lips moved together perfectly, and the kiss quickly deepened as our tongues tangled. I felt Jake lift my shirt, and I broke the kiss so he could toss it aside. He started kissing my neck as he unclasped my bra, he slowly slid the straps down my arms and then let it fall to the floor.

"Your body is perfect," he whispered.

We made our way on his bed. Our hands roamed each other's bodies as we kissed. I undid his button and slid the zipper down on his shorts. He slid them down his body, and before me stood a very naked Jake.

"God, you have the most amazing body." As I admired him, I let my hands roam down his chest. He was hard and standing proud. I took him in my hand and gently stroked him.

"Bella," he groaned as he unfastened my pants and slid down my legs along with my panties. He was hovering over me and I thought I would explode. I needed him to touch me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"God, yes. Touch me, please."

He leaned down and licked my right nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking it. He repeated his action with the left one before he kissed down my body. My heart sped up with the anticipation of what was to come. I cried out when I felt his warm tongue hit my clit.

"Jake."

His tongue explored every inch of me, leaving me moaning and quivering. He slid two fingers into my core, pumping at an euphoric pace. I felt myself climbing towards release.

When he added a third, and then flicked my clit with his tongue. That was all it took and I fell over the edge.

"You're beautiful," he groaned as he hovered over me.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I felt his tip enter me.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

I nodded. He slowly entered me and when he hit my barrier he stopped and looked me in the eyes asking for permission.

"Please."

He nodded and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you." He pulled out and then slid all the way in causing me to wince.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked in a tone both laced with concern and guilt.

"Yes, I knew it was going to hurt. Just give me a minute."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The pain was going away and without thinking I lifted my body into his. A smile crossed my face as a wave of pure pleasure rippled through my body. Jake slowly moved in and out of me and the feeling was heaven. Our bodies fit perfectly together. He increased the pace.

"I can't hold on any longer," he growled as his movements became faster and harder until he grunted and slowed down.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Sorry baby, I really wanted to make you come again."

"Don't apologize. You gave me an amazing orgasm beforehand. I didn't expect to have one my first time."

"You're not mad?" he asked as he climbed off of me.

"No. What we just shared was amazing and I can guess that it'll only get better."

He lay down behind me and pulling me against his body. "We do have all day," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, we do."

"Now let's take a nap. It's really early."

I giggled as he placed his blanket over us.

"I love you, Jake."

There was no answer but soft snores. I smiled and closed my eyes. Everything was perfect. I'd made love to Jake and now I'm lying naked, safely in his arms.

After we woke up from our nap, Jake made love to me again bringing me to an amazing orgasm. We ate lunch and headed to the beach to spend the afternoon with the rest of the pack. The guys played football as I helped Emily and Kimberly bake cookies. Emily teased me that I was glowing, so I told them that Jake and I finally had sex. After they beat the details out of me, we brought the finished cookies and drinks out to the guys. We all hung out and they roasted hot dogs over the fire they built. Everything was perfect until Sam and Jake's bodies went rigid.

"Emily, Bella, and Kimberly get inside now. Seth, Jared, and Colin don't leave the girls' side for a moment," Sam ordered.

I was in full panic mode. Victoria!

"The rest of you know the plan. She has two others with her. We will end this tonight." Sam's words full of strength and determination.

He turned and looked deep into Emily's eyes; their very souls were having a silent conversation.

Jake walked over towards me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'll make sure your safe. I love you."

I threw my arms around him. "I love you desperately. Please be careful and come back to me."

"Always."

"Bella, you need to get inside," Jared demanded.

I nodded my head as I watched the men that once stood before me run down the beach and morph into beautiful vampire killing wolves before I turned and walked toward Emily's house praying to any God that would hear me to bring them all back safely.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Twilight.

Banner by Christag Banners

Thanks to my awesome Elodie Whitlock!

This is the last chapter and I included the Epilogue also!

 **~Chapter Four~**

 **Destiny**

It's been a week since Jake and the Pack took down Victoria and two other vampires that were with her. Jake refused to give me any details. I didn't press him, I was just thankful that no one was badly hurt. _I was finally safe._

Tonight the tribe was throwing a celebratory bonfire. Sam was planning to step down as Alpha and Jake was going to take his rightful position. Sam and Emily were expecting a baby and he wanted to devote his time to her. I sat by Billy as Sam thanked the elders for their support. He spoke about leadership and family. Sam called Jake up and told him how thrilled he was to hand the reins over to him since he was the true Alpha. Everyone clapped. I was so proud of Jake and the man he's become, and he is mine for as long as he will have me.

Jake shook Sam's hand. "Thank you, Sam." Then he looked out into the crowd that gathered. "As of this moment and in the memory of my grandfather Ephraim Black, I accept my rightful role of Alpha of the Pack."

As he said the last words he looked straight into my eyes and my world spun. Jake looked at me like I was his everything.

"Bella, I knew that you were my forever," he said as he walked toward me forgetting the crowd around us. Before I knew it I was in him arms. "I love you," he whispered before his warm lips found mine.

We finally stopped kissing when we heard all the guys shouting to get a room.

"I love you, too. I'm yours always," I whispered back. I knew from this moment on that I would never be alone again.

The elders called Jake and me over. After a lengthy debate they concluded that Jake needed to accept his true role as Alpha before he could imprint.

The rest of the night Jake was glued to my side. I couldn't wait to be alone with him. I needed him so bad. The Pack was beyond happy that Jake imprinted on me. They always treated me like one of them, but now it was official. I was laughing with Emily and Kim when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

He held out his hand and the girls giggled as we walked off together. "Let's take a walk. I need to be alone with you."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied before kissing him.

After stopping quickly at his car to grab a blanket, we made our way to a secluded part of the beach where we went often to be alone.

Jake spread the blanket on the sand and took off his t-shirt and shorts. He lay down on the blanket completely naked and hard as a rock. He looked stunning as the moonlight hit him just right.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked.

I slid off my shoes, lifted my tank top over my head, unfastened my shorts and let them fall to the sand. I stood there in my black bra and panties.

"God, you're beautiful," he said as his eyes took me in.

Jake sat up and pulled me on top of him, quickly discarding my bra. His warm lips met mine as his hands palmed my bare breasts, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He quickly replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and nibbling each breast.

"Jake," I moaned, as I took his manhood in my hand. I began to move it up and down in quick strokes, causing him to growl.

I felt him pull my panties down. He traced a finger up my thigh, teasing me before he finally slid it through my folds.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet and ready," he whispered as his fingers pumped in and out of me.

We found a perfect rhythm as our hands brought each other pleasure. He grazed my clit with his thumb and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel him fill me.

"Jake, I need you in me."

He had me on my back in a blink of an eye. He leaned down and his lips met mine. The kiss was so passionate it made my head spin. He slowly kissed down my neck then to my left breast. He took it into his mouth once again, teasing my nipple with his teeth as I squirmed under him. I felt his tip slip into me as he sucked and teased my right breast. He slowly eased into me and stopped. No matter how many times we did this, my body had to adjust to his size. I lifted my hips and in one thrust he was deep inside me causing us both to moan. In that moment our bodies became one physically, spiritually and passionately. The experience was so overwhelming that it brought tears to our eyes.

After a few moments just as he pulled out of me and slammed back in, the wind picked up and the skies opened. He never stopped his movements. The feeling of our hot bodies colliding with each other as the cool rain pelted us was so erotic.

"Harder, please," I begged, as the sky lit up around us.

"Bella, I'm so close," he groaned as his thrusts came harder, faster, and deeper.

He reached between us and his fingers rubbed my clit. "Jake," I moaned as my body started to shake.

Within seconds, we were screaming out each other's names into the night as thunder rolled around us. He collapsed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. We lay there as the rain washed over our bodies. Tonight was the most amazing night of my life, both the earth moved and the thunder rolled.

 **~Epilogue~**

 **Six Years Later**

I was sitting on the beach with Kim, Emily, and Ashley. She was Seth's imprint, wife and my sister in-law. Jake and I got married four years ago, making both Billy and Charlie ecstatic. We had a small wedding on the beach and then headed to Florida for a quick honeymoon. A few months later, I found out I was pregnant and Billy's health took a turn for the worst. We lost him right before the twins were born, Sarah and William. Billy's death was hard on everyone, especially Jake and my dad. Charlie has amazed me over the past few years. He married Sue a year before I married Jake; he stepped up and became father figure to Seth. I know Harry would have approved of Charlie and Sue marriage.

We sat on the beach and watched the guys play football. I just shook my head when Jake overzealously tackled Seth. "They never grow up, do they?" Kim asked.

"No, they're worse than the kids," I replied.

"I swear, Tyler and Oliver behave better then Sam most days," Emily added.

We all laughed.

"I find it sweet that Seth embraces life to the fullest," Ashley interjected.

"That's because you and Seth are newlyweds. Once you have kids, believe me, you will want him to grow up," Kim replied.

"Well, I'll let you know in seven months," Ashley said as she rubbed her still flat stomach.

"Oh my God!" we all yelled and hugged her.

"This is so great. I'm going to be an Aunt. Have you told Sue and Charlie yet?" I asked.

"No, we are telling them tomorrow."

While the girls were discussing baby names, I glanced over and caught the backs of two black haired children running toward the wooded area off the beach.

"Billy, please watch after your sister!" I yelled.

I think I heard him yell, "Okay, mom!"

I smiled as I looked from the retreating bodies of my beautiful children, to my sexy husband playing football, and then to my wolf sisters. _How did I become so truly blessed?_ My life was full of family, love, and friendship. Who could ask for anything more?

End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this story and my thinking on the imprinting thing! I would love to hear your thoughts!

Soon I'll be posting a story called Temptation! It's mainly a Carlisle/Bella but there is some Edward/Bella also. It'll be a wild ride with some twist and some maybe mad at me in the end.


End file.
